In the horticulture industry, trees, bushes, and large plants are delivered from the growers to sales lots. The sales lots may be wholesalers or retailers. A problem exists in the manner by which tree, bushes, and plants are handled in the sales lots. Take for example the root ball of a typical tree, which may be two or more feet in diameter. The root ball is typically wrapped in burlap, and a wire basket surrounds the burlap. The tree has a tendency flip over because it is top heavy and because of the round shape of the root ball. The tree is thus damaged when it tips over and impacts the ground.
To solve the problems associated with trees tipping over, the nursery industry uses cinder blocks. The cinder blocks can weigh between twenty and thirty pounds and are manually positioned around the root ball. The cinder blocks are used for supporting the root ball such that the tree or bush is forced to stand upright.
However, there are numerous problems associated with the use of cinder blocks. First, the nursery must maintain a good supply of heavy blocks in stock. This occupies precious space and creates a hazard when new plants and bushes arrive, because the cinder blocks are constantly in the way. Additionally, heavy equipment is needed to move large quantities of the blocks. Cinder blocks are relatively brittle and have a tendency to break when dropped. As a result, a nursery can use thousands of cinder blocks in a typical planting season. Then there are the significant problems associated with manually handling the blocks. Workers can and do strain their backs, cut their hands on the blocks, and drop blocks on their feet.
To make matter worse, even with the use of cinder blocks, the top heavy trees can still topple over. For example, if a wind comes up the tree, will fall over since it cannot withstand the wind load. The result is damaged trees and large inventory losses.
It is further noted that sometimes the tree/plant arrives in a cylindrical/truncated cone shaped container or pot. Even when the plant/tree is in a container or pot, it still has a tendency to tip over because it is top heavy. Thus, the use of containers or pots does not solve the problem of plants tipping over.
Thus, there is a need for a better apparatus and methodology of supporting unplanted trees, bushes, and plants. It would be desirable if the apparatus was light weight, easy to make and use, and inexpensive. It would also be desirable if the device was compact and durable so that it can be reused.